


Defiance and Reverence

by that_sarcastic_insomniac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bill is kind of a gentleman, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, God Bill Cipher, God! Bill Cipher, Mildly Dubious Consent, add tags later, additional tags, but also a prick, god!Bill, mild douchebaggery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_sarcastic_insomniac/pseuds/that_sarcastic_insomniac
Summary: The people of Gravity falls fell to their Gods' feet in fear and devotion, the isolated townsfolk believing they were the chosen people, those who would survive forever. But not all are convinced. Some remain curious of the outside world. Some question the authority that keeps them shackled and in the dark. But when the Gods descend upon the earth, how will they prove their devotion?





	Defiance and Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> now i have tWO STORIES AND MORE ON THE WAY  
> ALSO WARNING WARNING TRIGGER WARNING THERE NARE MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION SELF HARM AND SUICIDE. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THOSE TOPICS, SKIP THE PARAGRAPH THAT STARTS, "The walk to the marketplace was fairly pleasant"  
> :))))))  
> ALSO, HERE IS A CHROME EXTENSION YOU CAN USE TO REPLACE WORDS SO YOU CAN REPLACE THE WORD ISABELLA WITH YOUR NAME!!!  
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en

Snow rarely fell in Gravity falls.

The sky was almost always gray, as if covered in thick, opaque clouds, but never the white when snow fell. When snow fell, it was seen as a gift from the Gods, a foreshadowing of better times to come. To most, the color of the sky reflected the white halo of goodness and protection the Gods surrounded them with. However, not all were ready to participate in the jovial beliefs the town created. People have drifted from the town's religion, straying towards different paths. It wasn't that they didn't believe in the Gods, just that they saw them in a much different light. They were not prepared to give their life in the blink of an eye, or make expensive tributes and sacrifices. The vast majority of the town was poor, as it was completely isolated from any other civilization, many residents staying poor due to their often extravagant offerings.

In ancient times, a small group of unorthodox believers had tried to escape the confines of the town, attempting to trek the dangerous mountains that held them there. According to legend, the Gods were angered at the 'ungratefulness' displayed by the small group, and came to the townspeople in a vision. They urged them to kill the group and make offerings out of their corpses. And as the Gods decreed it, the act would soon come to pass. Fire streaked the sky red as the bodies of the group were eaten up by flames.

They are only a legend today; those who share similar interests to afraid to pursue them. They usually end up just as devout as the rest of the town.

However, not all hope was lost. One person, a girl aged 19 years, had kept the belief alive, in secret. She snuck out of her home after curfew and spent hours in the library, which was only a short walk from her house. From sunset to sunrise she stayed, reading and learning all she could about the old society. She had decided to call them the 'Tvil', or doubters. Upon finding the books on said group, she unearthed books speaking of tongues she had never heard. So naturally, she learned as many as she could, using a word from one language to speak of the forbidden group. The Tvil fascinated her, for they shared her beliefs. All her life she'd been groomed to be a loyal devout follower to a religion that frankly repulsed her, without a say in the matter. How the Gods did not find out about her and smite her down, she didn't know. Her blasphemous thoughts were hidden for now.

Today, as snow fell for the first time in two years, she sat by a window, looking apathetically out as children pranced around, singing songs of praise. A book graced her labor weathered hands, it's leather a comforting feeling. It was difficult to hide the books she snuck out, but she always made sure to take them back the next night, so no one would suspect the treacherous acts she was committing. The songs of praise drifted through her poorly made house, much like every other house in town, and it drove her insane. Eventually, she decided that she'd had enough and moved from the window. Grabbing her winter coat, she stalked out of the house, avoiding her parents and not bothering to tell them where she was going. It was as good a time as any to go to the market place and purchase anything that caught her eye. She spent her money on things for herself, and her parents, basically carrying the entire family. Her parents had very low paying jobs as they only work about 10 hours a week, so it was up to her to support the family. She worked multiple jobs; cleaning the temple, working at the library help desk (although she didn't get much action, other than some fanatic asking her to direct them to the books on their religion), and the choir master at temple, on occasion. The priests begged her to consider becoming the choir master full time, claiming that her voice was a gift from the gods. But she politely declined every time, as she never truly enjoyed herself when she sang there. But she agreed to come in from time to time since that job payed especially well.

The walk to the market place was fairly pleasant. The snow cascaded down from the sky and coated her hair in a thin layer, making her look almost ethereal. Speaking of appearances, she was, herself, an anomaly. Her long wavy hair faded from dark blonde at the roots, to golden highlights and tips. She was the only person in the entire town that had such hair. The majority of people had dark murky colored hair, like black or brown. She was unsure if people noticed, or even cared, but the occasional eye widening that occurred whenever she walked down the street kept the suspicion alive. Her eyes were dark, brown around the edges, with a deep forest green center, like a pool of water from the lake in the woods surrounded by dirt. Their wasn't a soul who had eyes like she did. The eyes of the townsfolk were gray, dull, and colorless. So it was always an event whenever she went outside. People stared; the kinder people trying to hide it, but most didn't care that they were being so obvious. It affected her more than she would ever admit, she suffered from severe depression because of her 'uniqueness', the stares and reactions she caused. It had critically damaged her psyche and mental state. When she was younger, she had been in a dark place, and contemplated suicide. A year previous to that, she'd started to self harm. Now where she stood, that was in the past and she'd learned to like herself more. It was a struggle, but such was her life. Now the scars of her depression marred her skin, a constant reminder of the fact that she was different, but also that things will pass. She didn't think about it often. Her mind was on the market place at the moment, and left little room to worry about the odd stares she received. The marketplace was the heart of the town. A small outdoor section that housed an assortment of crops and plants marked the main entrance. The market itself was a shabby, barely put together, rectangular building with holes in the ceiling, causing the light and elements to streak through. It felt warm despite the frigid air, comfortable even. This was the only place in town where she enjoyed herself.

The isles were made by tables lined up together where people could spread and sell their wares and earn any money they could. You could buy practically anything here, from little trinkets, to food, to carpets, you name it. It smelled of fire, burning wood. It was a pleasant smell that singed the back of your throat, but pleasant nonetheless. She wandered aimlessly through the isles, waiting for something to catch her eye. Her family was already stocked up with food, so she was only shopping for herself today. Each table had a variety of objects to offer, but none seemed to appealing. It seemed like hours had passed as she roamed the isles, when in reality it had only been minutes. Time seemed to slip away from her sometimes. She reached the back of the marketplace, where few people actually bought things. Something seemed to draw her in towards a certain table. A frail old lady sat behind the table shivering, her items sat untouched. As the younger girl took a closer look, she realized the beauty that laid before her. Each object on the table was crafted with care and love, every piece worthy to be held, at least once, by a god. She smiled politely at the elderly woman, who smiled back, no shock on her face like the girl had expected. A particular item caught her eye among the others. A glimmer of gold held her attention. Upon further inspection, she found it was a pair of gemstones, most likely topaz, judging by their dark gold color. The gems had been cut into triangles, with small gold vines coming out from behind it. One seemed to be made into a pin, and the other a necklace.

"How much for these?" She asked kindly, pointing to the jewelry. The old woman looked where the other was pointing and smiled. She then turned to give the girl a quick once-over, smiling even wider.

"For you? No charge." The woman replied hoarsely, wrapping the jewelry in a piece of red cloth, tying it up with a gold piece of string. The younger girl was stunned.

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly! These look to be incredibly expensive...I can't just take them!"

"You can and you will. No charge." The younger one thought for a moment before smirking.

"Fine. I won't pay a cent. How about a trade?" The old women didn't say anything and she took this as cue to continue.

"Take my coat. It's freezing and you need it more than I do." Her coat was off in mere seconds, the old woman shocked at the sight. But soon, a warm and grateful smile placed itself on her face, and she looked as if she could cry.

"Deal. Thank you child." They exchanged the items and smiled at one another, but as the young women turned to leave, her hand was yanked back. At first, she was surprised, but smiled again when she found it was only the old woman. The elder held the younger's hand in her own and seemed to be crying of joy.

"La det bli holdt av alle vetende. Du vil bli rørt av en Gud. Du vil gå med dem som likeverdige. Du vil gjøre gode ting, Isabella." she whispered before kissing the hand enclosed in her own. The action shocked the girl, as she had never met the woman before.

"How do you know my...?" but the woman held up a hand to stop her.

"It is not important." The women assured the girl, walking off to somewhere in the marketplace. Isabella was shocked and confused to say the least, but shrugged the whole encounter off and began to walk back home, singing a tune under her breath. She fastened the pendant around her neck, an dropped the pin into her pocket. It wasn't as cold as she'd expected it to be without her coat, although the rest of the people in town were shivering. The walk back home was uneventful, for once in her life. However, life had other plans. As she walked past the temple on her way home, one of the priests came out and caught her eye.

"Oh Isabella! Can I talk to you for a moment?" The priest asked happily. Isabella took a moment to steel herself before letting a sweet smile adorn her face.

"Father Martin! Yes, what can I do for you?" The priest smiled.

"The organ in the temple has broken down again. Do you think you could stop by tonight before the festival? Sorry for the short notice, it's just that you're the only one in town who knows how to fix anything." He said with a laugh. It was sadly true. Most of the townspeople couldn't fix a window if their lives depended on it, let alone a full size organ. So the people always came to her, because for some reason, she was good with her hands.

"Sure...I'll come by around 6:30. What's a festival without any music?" Oh this was painful. Her facade never wavered though. Father Martin laughed heartily and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I knew I could count on you." He prayed happily, before turning and disappearing back into the temple. Isabella let out the breath she'd been holding in a sigh, and hurriedly walked back towards her house, trying to avoid any more contact.

Her mother was cooking when she got home, she could tell by the savory aroma wafting throughout the entire house.

"Hey mama."

"Isabella! Where were you?"

"Just at the marketplace mom, no big deal-"

"No big deal? Darling, tonight is the festival! Where every year we must-"

"We must prepare gifts and sacrifices for the Gods in thanks for all that they do for us. I know mom, I've heard it maybe 20,000 times." The young girl laughed to herself. Her mother glared at her.

"Watch your tongue young lady. You should be grateful that the Gods have not struck you down for your insubordinate behavior." Her mother waved a wooden spoon at her. Isabella sighed.

"You're right mom. I'm sorry. Let me take it from here...we all know I'm the better cook." she teased as she took the spoon from her mothers hand. The older woman's face softened a bit, but said nothing else regarding the topic.

"I'm going to go pray, if you need me. I'll ask the Gods to forgive your disrespect." She huffed as she stalked out of the room. Isabella rolled her eyes as she went to work on what would later be sacrificed to the Gods. It smelled good, mouthwatering. Too bad she wouldn't be able to taste it, and it would go to waste. Like it did every year. As she cooked, she could hear her mothers fervent chants and prayers coming from her bedroom. She cooked for awhile, letting her mind clear. Had a year passed already? She could vividly remember last year's festival like it was yesterday, the chanting, the dancing, the praying. And now, after what seemed like a month, here was the festival again, back to rear it's ugly head. The whole ordeal made the townspeople even more unpleasant to be around. Usually, she just did what she was required to do, and then snuck off the the library. But now that she was 19, she had to remain for the whole festival. After some time, Isabella's mother returned, looking much calmer than before.

"Feel ok now?" she asked tentatively. Her mother cracked a small smile.

"Yes actually...however, I'd feel even better if you went and prayed for a bit." She proposed. Isabella sighed, but handed the spoon back to her mother. At this point in her life, she knew better than to fight with her over things like this. The walk to the prayer room was quiet, as usual. You weren't supposed to speak in that part of your house, for you were not worthy. The silence was comforting to her though, so it wasn't too terrible.

The religion that the town participated in was odd to say the least. There were three main Gods that the town worshiped, each more powerful than the last.

First there was Terran, God of the earth and home. He was in charge of the land and all of its functions. When you wanted to ensure that your crops would be plentiful, you would pray to Terran. He was viewed as a gentle, humble God. He took a liking to the humans, as they were both so closely connected through the earth. He was depicted wearing a white tunic and brown leather sandals, (much like the Greeks did back in ancient times, Isabella noted). He carried a cornucopia that was overflowing with crops, spilling out to his feet. His facial features were soft, and kind.

Second, there was Aella, God of the sky and sea. She commanded the ocean winds, the tide, and the weather. If you wanted to catch an abundance of fish and want safe passage in the ocean, she was who you would pray to. Her relationship with humans was complicated, as she was very disconnected from them. She didn't hate them, but she grew frustrated with them easily because she could not understand them. She was depicted wearing a flowing, dark blue dress with a gold sash around her waist. At her feet where the ocean waves, and draped around her arms was a shall of clouds. Her features were cold, hard and sharp.

The third and final God did not have a name; he was only perceived as The Ansar, or the 'all knowing'. He was the God of all. He commanded the other two Gods and had free reign of the universe. He controlled time, matter, energy, dreams, fate, the mind and everything else in the universe. They say that his blood runs through the ground on Earth, and the very fabric of the created world, as it is the life force of every living thing. He was the giver of life, and the taker of life. He was the ultimate law, the judge and jury. It is said that he was the one who first thought to create humans, as he was bored with his existence. His relationship with humans was one of curiosity and observance. He gave them free will, and was interested in how they would use it. He is often depicted as a tall male, wearing either gold or black robes, and a thick hood covering his face. No one is truly sure of what he looks like.

Every house had a shrine with miniature statues of the gods so the people could properly pray. But the shrine in the temple was by far the most beautiful. Said to be crafted by the gods themselves, as a gift to humanity.

So Isabella knelt on the rug in front of the shrine, and stared at the figurines. She didn't know what to pray for, other than the basics; keep my family safe, keep us fed and with a roof over our heads, keep the balance, etc. But one new thought came into her head, and she laughed bitterly at it.

"And I pray, please give me the strength to get through tonight." She joked as she stood from the floor, and left the room. Feeling a bit drained, she decided to retire to her room for a bit, to prepare for the pandemonium that would surely ensue later that night, and to prepare for the maintenance she had to perform. Her room was nothing particularly special; a bed, a desk, and a small closet. A pretty standard room. Here she tinkered with any old machines she could find. Her latest, and best achievement was getting an old record player to work again. When she found it in the woods, it was broken beyond repair, but she was determined. And after finding some miraculously intact records, she vowed that she would fix it. And fix it she did. Occasionally, she would let on of the records play and fall asleep to the relaxing music. She didn't know what time the music was from, but it was beautiful. Since barely any technology was used in the town, she kept it hidden, like all of her other trinkets. Many people feared it, as it was mostly man-made, not having been overseen by the Gods.

So here she was, letting off some steam and listening to her favorite song. She could drift off into an world she wanted, letting the music carry her into a peaceful, meditative state. She stayed like that for a while, laying back and just letting the lyrics flow through her body. It mentally prepared her for what was to come. But her peace was short lived, as she remembered her promise to father Martin. A tool belt hung from her closet door, which she grabbed before running out the door.

"Running to fix the organ at the temple mom, be back in a bit!" She yelled as she ran out of the house. It was darker than it was earlier, but the lanterns that lined every street in town were lit, and it looked like the entire town was glowing softly. It was colder too, but she couldn't really feel it as worry bubbled in her stomach. Of course she was worried about tonight. It was hard enough as it is, receiving stares and funny looks from minimal outside contact. But spending an entire night with these people was definitely cause to worry.

Father Martin was waiting outside the door of the temple, waiting for her.

"Ah Isabella! I'm so glad you could help us on such short notice." He thanked her graciously. A fake smile once again found it's way onto her face.

"Of course Father Martin. I'm happy to help." She replied softly. He smiled and led her into the temple. It was truly a beautiful piece of architecture, and if the gods had crafted it themselves, they definitely had good taste. The inside was different shades of red, brown, and gold, with blue accents spread around the walls. A larger copy of the shrine in her house was at the altar, and in front of it sat rows and rows of pews. Stain glass windows lined each wall, allowing light to be cast into the temple in such a way that mad the entire room bigger. He led her to the organ, a beautiful instrument. She'd learned how to play a few years ago, as she was finished cleaning the temple early. Father Martin had sat her down, and taught her the basics, and she went on from there.

It was a large organ, floor to ceiling. The major keys were painted black, and the minor keys were painted gold. The pipes were made of real obsidian, just a bit lighter than the black keys. Truly a masterpiece.

"So what seems to be the issue with the old girl?" Isabella joked, running her fingers along the keys. Father Martin sighed.

"Well, it's working alright, but certain keys just wont play, from middle C all the way to G, including the minors." He supplied sadly. With a nod, she laid out her tool belt and got to work. She pressed down on each key, trying to feel for any indication of what could be blocking them. When she pushed down on the keys, she was met with resistance. After a moment of quiet thought, an answer was clear.

"There's just something blocking the pipes, probably some dirt or grime buildup. Shouldn't be too much of a problem." She smiled, walking around to the back of the organ where the main pipes could be accessed.

"Father, would you mind grabbing some of the old pipe cleaners from the closet?" She asked, bending down to get a better look inside the pipe. He had gotten them and was back within seconds, obviously nervous about the instrument. They were placed into her outstretched hand, and she proceeded to shove them up each pipe that was affected. When she pulled them back out, they were coated in a thin red liquid. It looked like blood, but she couldn't be sure. They were stuffed into her pocket before the Father would notice.

"Should be alright now, give her a go." She instructed, standing back. Sure enough, when Father Martin pressed on the keys, the sounds sprang free from the pipes. Father Martin smiled jovially and clapped a hand on her back.

"Oh bless you!" He cried out in joy. A sheepish smile blossomed across Isabella's face.

"It was no problem really..." She began to pack up her tools, slinging the pouch over her shoulder, and moving to leave.

"Oh Isabella, let the gods smile upon you and your mother." He blessed as he took a hold of her hand. A forced smile made it's way to her face.

"Thank you. And for you as well." She mumbled before running out of the temple. As soon as she was out of those walls, a sigh went through her body. It was as if she was suffocating in there, and now she could breathe freely. Before she knew it, she was home, the glorious smell of cooking no longer wafting through the house. Probably already boxed up and prepared for the festival. At this point, her mother was most likely already at the festival, waiting for her. Checking the one clock in her house, she realized that she was late. Hopefully, Father Martin would vouch for her, but who could know for sure. Her dresser was a mess, but normally easy to navigate. On days like today, it was nerve-wracking. Clothes flew from her hands as she looked for something to wear. The whole town took the festival very seriously, dressing up in their finest clothes; presenting themselves to the gods. That was the only time that fine clothes were made; the only time anyone could buy such clothing. Her hands closed around the soft chiffon fabric that was her dress. It was simple; thin ropes of gold thread held the dress over her shoulders, also making up the neckline. Just under the bust of the dress was a thin gold belt. The material was soft, a pale off white color; almost yellow. She slipped it on quickly along with white sandals and tied her hair into a half up half down style, small strands framing her face. This was presentable. Darting out of the house, she headed into the town square, where the festival had already begun. After a few moments she found her mother.

"Isabella!" She scolded.

"I know, I know I'm sorry I'm late! I have a reason though! I was helping father Martin fix the organ!" To emphasize her response, the organ suddenly boomed. She gave her mother a sheepish look, and was greeted by exasperation.

"Alright. Just behave-"

"Of course mom." She reassured, walking away quickly. Free roaming was encouraged as many believed it allowed a more spiritual experience. In Isabella's case, it was just because she couldn't stand talking to most of these people for more than five minutes. It was a beautiful festival though; beautiful lanterns were hung throughout the town, the smell of food cooking over an open flame, dances and songs of prayer and celebration. It was beautiful chaos. She roamed the streets seeing all that there was to offer. She found herself wandering towards the edge of the town, towards the tree line that separated the forests, and by extension the mountains, from the town. The noise of the festival was distant and muted, a soft background noise. Air rushed through her nose as she sighed sadly. The calmness of this place was immaculate, as if the source of all the calm in the universe. Isabella closed her eyes, and entered a meditative state. She did this often. Imagining herself being weighed down with heavy chains, only to push them off and walk into the vast expanse. It grounded her, remembering that she could always leave and learn everything there was to learn. She yearned to know about the outside world. She stared off into the forest before glancing up at the sky.

"What am I doing here?" She questioned.

"Why was I born here of all places? An odd one out in a town of like-minded individuals? What could you possibly gain from sticking me here?" She confronted the Gods she often wrote off. Were they listening? She neither knew nor cared.

"Why...limit me? I could be doing so much in the world...but I'm stuck here in this town. You're...ignorance and hubris might've cost the world countless lives. I could be doing great things if i was able to. But I guess you selfish omnipotent idiots can't see that. I hope you all can live with that." She knew she was poking the bear, but at this point, what did she have to lose? Sighing once more, she began the short trek to the town square, as the sacrifices were about to begin.

Unbeknownst to the girl, her cries and accusations did not fall on deaf ears. The three almighty beings had always watched this particular human. She was right, she was the odd one out in a town of close-minded individuals. When the Gods created this town, they did so as an experiment. They controlled every aspect of this one area. Not to say that they had no control over the rest of the world; they did, but they could control this piece of it particularly well. They had decided that everyone would have similar features in this town; dark hair and pale eyes. She defied that law. All aspects of knowledge that didn't involve them, or necessary knowledge to survive, were discouraged and restricted. She found them, actively seeking out new information. Curiosity was all but squashed within this small town. Curiosity burned in her like a flame. The Gods didn't know what to think. Should they intervene and tell her about her uniqueness? Should they just strike her down where she stands due to all of her almost treacherous thoughts?

They decided on none of the above, choosing to simply observe her. As they sat here, listening to her insult them, they sat stunned. No human in history had ever down-right insulted them. Not even the ancient 'Tvil', the human had so intelligently named. And so they sat, waiting for the other to talk.

"No human has ever even thought anything like that before..." Terran spoke softly, his voice filled with hurt and concern. Aella sneered.

"Typical human. You give them everything they need and they throw it right back in your face." She growled. Terran sighed.

"You just don't understand them. This...is an anomaly." Terran soothed. They both looked to the most powerful being in the universe, expecting him to say something.

"But not everything they want." His voice boomed. The other Gods were a bit confused at his words.

"Pardon?"

"We gave them everything they need. Not what they want." He noted thoughtfully, staring at the image of the girl walking back to the festival.

"Even so, they should be grateful." Aella countered.

"What do you propose we do?" Terran asked calmly, turning his head to the almighty. A devilish smirk spread across his face.

 

\---

 

Isabella sat on a stone bench, an apple in her hand as she lounged, watching the festivities taking place. There was beauty in the chaos, she had to admit. At the moment, there were magnificent dances and rituals going in the heart of the village. She was calm and almost content in a way. Her tirade against the gods had felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders, and she could breathe freely. Her attention was pulled back to the large bonfire in the center of town. Often times, dyes or pigments would be thrown into the fire to change it's color and smoke. As of right now, the fire was fluctuating between blue, green and yellow. But as of now, there weren't any dyes that resulted in any of those colors, only red, and purple were developed. Isabella stood up, the hair on the back of her neck rising in uneasiness. She walked cautiously towards the fire, trying not to get hit by one of the dancers. As she got closer, the heat of the fire seemed to decrease, the air around it seemed cold and stagnant. Her hand reached out to try and feel any heat, but when she was met with none, she reached it further. 

At this point, her hand was inches from the fire. The colors began to fluctuate at a quicker pace, the colors beginning to blend together. Her curiosity was through the roof, enticing her to go forward. Fear was non-existent in this moment, and she thrust her hand into the flames. As soon as her fingers grazed the fire, they shone a brilliant white. There was no heat, it felt as though she was touching silk. She turned over her fingers, playing with the bits of flame. 

A loud boom sounded throughout the village, the fire growing brighter and brighter. In one quick motion, she and the other townspeople were thrust backwards away from the fire. When Isabella collided with the ground, her vision cut out. All she could see was blackness for a few moments. When she regained her vision, the fire was no pulsating, it's flames reaching higher than she thought possible. Sparks began flying from the top of the flames, sending people into a panic. 

"Do not be afraid." A voice boomed. The crowd panicked and looked towards the fire. The voice seemed to be coming from there. Immediately people began to fall or climb to their knees, depending on whether or not the blast had knocked them down. Isabella pulled herself to a standing position, stumbling over to hide behind one of the many carts. 

"Do not be afraid, my children." The same voiced boomed. People began bowing, muttering silent prayers and chants while Isabella's mind was racing a mile a minute trying to decipher what was going on. The only reasonable (by default) explanation was that the gods had finally arrived on earth. 

In another blinding white flash of light, three figures appeared atop the flames. The three gods had appeared. What could they possibly want? Despite her aversion to the religion, she had always been curious about what the Ansar looked like. The mere possibility that she could find out kept her rooted to her spot. Terran had a kind smile on his face. Aella had a neutral expression that suggested detachment. The almighty stood behind them, at least a foot taller than them, his black cloak long enough to conceal his face. Stairs appeared out of nowhere, and they began to descend towards the earth. The people began pressing their foreheads to the dirt ground in respect. Isabella pushed herself further behind the cart, hoping to conceal herself. 

"Children," Terran spoke, "Raise your heads in pride. We bless your names." His voice was soft and kind, soothing. Aella put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"However, there is a reason we are here." Her eyes scanned the crowd as she spoke. The entire population of the town was present. For a split second, Isabella swore she locked eyes with the god, but she continued scanning the crowd with no visible reaction. The two siblings stood back as the almighty stepped forward. Isabella craned her neck slightly, curiosity getting the best of her. In one swift movement, his back hands pulled back the hood of his cloak, an action no one was prepared for. A hush fell over the crowd as Isabela's jaw dropped slightly. 

The most notable thing about him was his eyes. They seemed to be made of liquid amber and gold. He had golden blonde hair, and sun tanned skin, freckles dotted along the bridge of his sharp nose. His face was calm, and the smallest of smiles adorned his face. However he wasn't finished. His hands moved to his robe and he shed it completely. His skin, like his face, was tan. Tattoos covered his arms, in varying designs. Some were simple gold and black bands, while some looked to be constellations and triangles or simple patterns. His chest was bare and firm, the only clothing he wore was a silk black tunic tied with gold rope around his waist. He was adorned with jewelry, all of it gold, some containing gemstones of varying color. Isabella's hand tightened around her newly purchased necklace, the pin moving slightly in her pocket. Her breath hitched as she thought about the possibility that they belonged to him. He clasped his hands together and stepped down further. 

"My children," He spoke proudly. His voice was silky and strong. 

"Do not fear. Do not bow your heads in shame, and do not call to mind every sin you've ever done." He spoke with purpose, like he had a job to do.

"We have not come to punish all of you. We have come to bless you all and give you a sign that your Gods are here for you." He smiled brightly as he spoke. 

"However...there is another reason why we are here." His tone and smile grew sad as he spoke. Amber eyes scanned the crowd just as Aella had and again, Isabella felt that for a split second, her eyes connected with his. But once again, he continued to sweep over the crowd.

"Unfortunately, even after all we have done for you, even after this grand spectacle..." Suddenly she felt threatened. His words seemed to allude to an disloyal follower, which could only be her. As quietly as she could, she backed away using the tall bushes beside her as cover. If the gods saw her they didn't show it.

"There is a heretic among you." Her heart dropped and her stomach threatened to evict the current residents. Gasps and shouts sounded throughout the 'congregation'. He put out his hands in a 'settle down' motion.

"Do not fear. This has happened once before. Years ago, a group of heretics tried to abandon this land, tried to abandon us. But we urged the townspeople to act, and we together, were able to destroy them." He reassured. With each word he spoke, she took another step backwards. 

"And tonight, we must call upon you again, to find this heretic. They alone are more powerful than the heretics of ages past. They have a stronger desire to abandon us." Enraged shouts began sounding like alarms throughout the mass of people. 

"I do not doubt your faith, and believe that you will find them, and bring them to me." He took a deep breath as he straightened. 

"Many of you may be asking how you will find them. You already know them. They are the outsider...the anomaly." he began dropping hints about the identity of the heretic, and Isabella felt her throat constrict.

"One last mention before I leave you to it. Recently, they have had one of my things come into their possession." He waved his hands over the congregation. 

"As you near the items, you will feel it in your soul...feel them call out to you. You will find them. You will find her." He finalized. Murmurs spread throughout the crowd and Isabella knew it was time to get the fuck out of there. 

"Now go. She is listening as I speak." He dismissed them with a flick of his hand and they all scampered about. Isabella took off running in any direction that led away from the village square. She ran as fast as her legs would allow, not stopping to look back. 

She regretted everything at this moment. She regretted everything she'd ever done in her short life, that seemed as if it was about to end. Once she put enough distance between herself and the others, she stopped to think of how she could save herself. 

Could she travel through the woods? That option was risky due to Terran's connection nature. Surely he would sense her in his domain. The same could be said about Aella if she traveled to the water. And remaining out in the open would put an even bigger target on her back. The only possibility that had the highest odds of her living was going to the mountains the surrounded the town and try and traverse them. Screams of rage echoed behind her, and she realized that it was her only hope. 

The path to the mountains was thankfully close by. Shrines were placed where the mountains met the earth, marking her way. She didn't allow fear to consume her, as it would destroy her. All that she could do now was run.  
_____________________________

The gods watched as the townspeople fanned out, trying to locate the girl. The almighty sighed. 

"I had had a longer speech planned, including an explanation...But humans are so easy to manipulate, they didn't need one." The three gods laughed.  
_____________________________

She was almost there. She could see the mountains. The villagers were less than twenty feet behind her, and tears were streaking down her face at this point. Her lungs burned and her legs were giving out. She knew that this was the end, but still she pressed on. She would try her very hardest until she could no longer move. Her breath was raspy and her throat hurt, making breathing even harder. She yelled for them to stop, but they didn't listen. Her heart hurt. She was angry, sad and scared all at the same time. She hoped the gods could feel her pain right now, hoped they knew that they had caused this unwarranted pain. Her thoughts swept her away from reality, making her less aware of her surroundings. A root snagged her foot, sending her tumbling towards the ground at high speed. A sharp pain in her skull and blackness in her vision led her to believe that she'd hit her head pretty hard during the fall. She tried to get up, but she could barely move her limbs. To the best of her ability, she steeled herself and tried to crawl in spite of the situation. They were on her in a second. Hands gripped her arms and necked and pulled her to her feet. Fists met her cheeks, feet met her stomach. She refused to scream or cry, refused to give them the satisfaction. But that changed the moment they put a knife to her neck. It was cold, and sharper than anything she'd ever felt before. Fear became evident in her facial features as he body went rigid. That was how they brought her back, a knife to her neck the whole way. She knew she was going to die, and at this point all she hoped was that it was a quick death. Her lip was bloody and there were bruises on both of her cheeks, pain blossoming in her abdomen. Her white dress was stained with red and brown, torn in some places. Her hair was ruffled and in disarray. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot as she'd been crying.

All to quickly, they were back in the village square. It was silent as the group came into view. The Gods had not moved from atop the flames, and now they stared her down. Pure contempt was all she could feel right now, and it was present on her face. The very people she had helped on numerous occasions were now going to be the ones that did her in. 

"We found her, my lord." One of the villagers who had captured her stated. Her breathing was quick and shallow in anger, her chest rising and falling rapidly. It seemed as if she was about to explode. In a silent command, the group forced her to the edge of the stairs leading to where the gods stood. She stared at them from under her lashes, meeting each of their eyes. The sibling gods looked to each other before stepping out of the way. 

"So you have..." The Ansar stated gladly. He calmly walked down the stairs, stopping as his bare feet touched the ground. He was at least an entire head taller than her, and he stared down at her with an unreadable expression. Uncomfortable silence settled for a few moments before he addressed the crowd. 

"Well done, all of you. I am proud of how quickly you caught her." His voice boomed. 

"So now that we have her...what do we do with her?" She tensed at the words, not liking where this was going. He seemed to notice, because the son of a bitch laughed. All the while, townspeople were yelling out different methods of punishment, each more grueling than the last. 

"Aw...it seems we've frightened her." He said nonchalantly. The entire town laughed. She felt like steam was about to burst out of her ears. With her fists clenched so tightly, her fingernails were starting to break the skin of her palm, blood threatening to fall from her hands. Suddenly, she was facing the ground before she was unceremoniously. Her arms took most of the damage as they braced her fall. Pain shot through her body due to the injuries from moments before, a slight stinging sensation on her neck added to the bunch. She guessed the knife had nicked her when she fell to the ground. Dirt squished between her fingers as she grasped at the earth in anguish. 

"So what shall the punishment be for this blasphemy?" He drawled behind her. At this point, she had absolutely nothing to lose, so she let out the person she really was. 

"You'd think that being the most powerful being in all of creation, and the God with domain over the mind, you would understand the fact that not everyone will have the same opinion on a certain topic." she snarled, looking at the god over her shoulder. Silence fell over the crowd once again. The supreme being's eyebrow shot up to a perfect arch. He walked closer to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He was angry, it was clear, but Isabella wasn't afraid at this point. She embraced her mortality and the fact that she would most likely die a painful death. She made peace with it.

"You'd think that after giving someone everything they could ever need, that they'd be a little more grateful." He countered. She only smiled.

"Everything we needed, but not everything we want. Surprise but some people want more than what you think they 'need'. Some people want more than just the necessities of life. Some people actually want to act human." She spat back. He released her chin roughly, throwing it to the side, causing her to fall once more to the ground. 

When Isabella looked up at him again, different emotions mixed on his face. Anger, that was till there. But there was something else too. Possibly shock, or astonishment. 

The God stepped back in surprise. She had echoed his exact words, 'Everything we needed, but not everything we want'. And now as he stared down at the mortal before him, the flame he had wanted to squash was only growing brighter, stronger. With every word he spoke, he fanned the flames. No mortal had this much energy, this much power...no one was as resilient as she was. He continued to stare at the flame that couldn't be snuffed, and took in her appearance. Her face was bruised and red, blood from her split lip was running down her face. There were gashes on her arms and legs, and one of her arms was protectively placed across her abdomen, suggesting that she'd been beaten. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. The mortal's physical and mental strength was certainly notable. Maybe she could be of use to him...or at least amusing. As he sifted through his thoughts, she had calmed herself down. She pulled herself to a standing position, reaching to take off the necklace she had purchased. Once it was off, she dug around in her pocket, fingers clasping around the matching pin. 

"I've been made aware that these are yours." She said calmly, tossing it to the Gods feet. He stared at the items as if they were about to explode into a fiery blaze. When he looked up at her again, he seemed confused. Her eyebrows rose in an incriminating manner, daring him to say anything. 

Isabella never thought she would be standing before a God, defying them with every fiber in her being. Sure she was opposed to the religion and the gods themselves, but never had she imagined she would actually come face to face with one. Especially not the most powerful being in the universe. But now, as she stood before Him, it felt as if she was destined for this.

He felt this feeling stir from deep within the mortal, and he could tell it was based in truth. Amber eyes met brown ones for the first time. Both the human and the God took a sharp intake of air. Neither one could ever explain exactly why. As he bent down, to retrieve his belongings, his eyes drifted to her hands; blood was now seeping from her clenched fists, thick and red, staining the earth below. Had she inflicted that on herself? Seeming as the hand wasn't a go to area to injure if you wanted to subdue someone, he guessed she had. The entire mood and atmosphere had changed as he stood from the ground. It was calmer, but that fact alone made the girl wary.

"You...are an interesting one." He noted. If she had a dollar for every time someone said that to her, she'd be rich enough to buy the entire town. 

"Or so I've been told." She retorted calmly. He almost laughed, but not quite. 

"I see your tongue has been blessed with wit." 

"And yours with grandeur." 

The entire town hung one every word that was said during the exchange. Most of them wanted to tear the girl away from their God and rip her to pieces. But they couldn't deny the curiosity that blossomed within them. Isabella's eyes had narrowed considerably as she looked at him.

"So are you going to kill me or not? Because if you are I'd like to get it over with." She stated bluntly. The God's eyes widened in genuine shock. Kill her? That statement alone was enough to make his own heart skip a beat. What was even more jarring was how casually she spoke of death, as if it was a stroll through the park. He thought for a minute before responding.

"What a waste that would be...don't you think?" it was her turn to be shocked. They didn't want to kill her? Well, ok that was fine with her, but it certainly threw her for a loop. More silence. The God pondered an option in his head. 

"I'll make you a deal...if you can answer my riddle, I will take you far away from here. I will give you what you want, in a way. But if you can't...well we'll just have to see then won't we?" His arms crossed over his chest as he spoke. This piqued Isabella's interest. She had nothing to lose, so why wouldn't she agree. 

"Deal. Shoot." She responded dully. Surely she could handle anything this God could throw at her. Hundreds of books in the library were dedicated to topics such as riddles and puzzles and cipher's...and she'd read them all. The God's face split into a sickening grin. He had her in his grasp, cornered and vulnerable, and he was ready to swoop in for the kill. He strode closer to her, stopping four feet away from her. 

"What is greater than God, and more evil than the devil? The poor have it, the rich don’t need it, and if you eat it, you’ll die?" He cocked his head to the side as he recited the riddle from memory. She laughed to herself, he must've used this one on others who had taken his deal. 

Ok Isabella, think. Usually riddles fall into one of two categories; the answer is either completely stupid and one that makes sense in a literal way, or so ridiculously complex that you would need to have extensive knowledge on whatever the riddle was about. This one was too broad, so she immediately crossed off the second category. That only made it slightly easier. She replayed the riddle in her head many times before stopping. Her eyebrows furrowed and the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. No...it couldn't be that could it? 

Suddenly she stopped short. Of course it was! The riddle was designed so that the guesser would second guess themselves because of how obvious the answer is, giving the one who told the riddle an upper hand. So once she was sure of herself, she laughed. 

"You made the mistake of asking the most analytical person in town this riddle." Her smile widened as she composed herself. The God on the other hand was confused at her words and actions, his own smile faltering. And so Isabella smiled, looking him directly in his eyes before proudly speaking a single word.

"Nothing."

The God's face fell. The emotion that was on his face was unreadable. Murmurs once again flew throughout the crowd. Even the sibling Gods exchanged troubled glances. In a few short strides, he was directly in front of her. She could hear his heavy breathing as she looked up at him. Their eyes locked for the second time and both of them felt as though they couldn't look away. 

"Correct." He stated begrudgingly. No mortal had ever guessed that riddle correctly. He thought that he'd had her, but apparently not.

Isabella breathed deeply as soon as he uttered the word. She knew she was correct, but she couldn't deny the underlying fear that she might've been wrong. When the God moved, she stepped back slightly, not out of fear, but to give him room. His left hand was outstretched towards her, blue fire rising from it. She cocked her head to the side in interest, but thrust her right hand into his without hesitation. The fire was not hot, but it sent tingles through her body, invigorating her. The God had a quizzical look on his face. He knew that this would definitely be...an intriguing experience to say the very least. The other Gods had already left, on his silent command. It was only them who remained, besides the townspeople. 

There was a bright flash of light, and the pair was gone. The townspeople, in a state of shock didn't know what to do with themselves.

Isabella was suddenly floating. There was darkness all around her, but she could see it strangely. It was almost tangible. Then she was thrust into blinding light, stinging her eyes. It was beautiful in all it's splendor, godly and divine. Which was appropriate given her current situation. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and suddenly she was no longer floating. Her fingers moved against the soft material beneath her, moving in circular motions. Hazel eyes opened and were met with gold. A gold silk canopy lay above her. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head. She looked around the room she was in, realizing the God must have put her here. A smile slipped onto her face. 

She was out. Out of that horrible place. Her bare feet touched the cold tile floor and she sighed in pleasure. 

A single thought remained in her mind; what would happen next?


End file.
